A Gosselin Snow Day
by LovelyLittleSeddie
Summary: The Gosselin kids have got a snow day; and they are going to have fun in it! R&R! The VERY FIRST JON AND KATE PLUS EIGHT FANFICTION!
1. A Discovery

**Hey, nobody ever said you couldn't post Jon and Kate Plus Eight fanfictions! So, here you go. The FIRST EVER JON AND KATE PLUS EIGHT FANFICTION! 3 Leah**

"Mommy!" Kate blinked her eyes open to see Leah and Alexis standing at her bedside. With a quick glance at the clock, she saw it was 6 in the morning. "What do you want, Sassy?" "It snowing!" She looked over out the window to see a white blanket of snow sparkling in the glare of the streetlight.

"And so it is,"she said. Kate put on her robe and slippers conveniently located beside her bed and walked out into the hallway. Mady and Cara trailed downstairs headed for the three. "It snowin', Mady!!" Alexis said excitedly, trailing 'aldergator' behind her.

"We've gotta check the school closings," Cara pointed out. "Do what?" Leah asked. "We go to the news channel and at the bottom of the screen, we need to look for your school," Kate said. All 4 kids piled up on the couch while Kate searched in the dark for the remote.

The waited patiently for the news to come off of commercial. Soon during that, Collin, Aaden, Joel, and Hannah came down and got comfortable on the couch. "Pwease hawve no scwool!"Joel pleaded as it came closer to their letter in the alphabet.

"Okay, there you go, see. No school," Kate said at last. "YAH-HO!" All of the kids hurried to the door and went out on to the porch. "Hey, hey!" Kate yelled. "We can go after breakfast." "Oh, okay Mommy," Hannah responded and all the kids went in and wanted to help Kate make breakfast.


	2. Breakfast And Stuff

**Chapter 2! Don't know how many chapters this will have, but anyway, enjoy! 3 Leah**

"Mommy, can we help make breakfast, Mama?" Collin asked. "Um," Kate said, looking around the kitchen. "You can get the things that I need if you like."she offered. "Okay!"

Kate got out an egg, and all the ingredients to make cinnamon rolls. "I don't want to help," Mady said. "Yeah, me ether." agreed Cara. "You don't have to." The twins scurried off and started watching cartoons."Okay, girls, can you get the apple juice out?" They did as they were told, and all the other things soon to follow.

Soon enough, breakfast was ready and they were all sitting at the table eating loudly. "When I get outside,"Leah said,"I'm gonna build a snowman that looks exactly like me."

"Are you?" Leah nodded. Mady slammed her fork down and ran out of the room and bringing back in a huge bag. "What dat?" Joel asked. "This,"she explained,"Is our snow things." "YAY!" screamed Hannah.

"Finish eating please," Kate stated. "Kay," Hannah responded. After they finished eating, Kate started picking up all the plates and silverware while Mady and Cara took over the snow-dressing.

"How's it going over there, girls?" "Fine," they said, simultaneously. Finally, everybody was dressed and ready to go. Alexis, wild as she is, ran ahead and fell on the ice hitting her head.

**OOOHH! Cliffhanger! I'll post the other chapter later, but don't worry. Lexi's okay. ;)**


	3. Carrots And Bandaids

**Okay, so, I decided to do at least 10 chapters, I dunno, it's snowing here and I am in kinda a mood to write a snow story. So, here's Carrots and Band-aids! 3 Leah**

"Sassy!" Kate screamed, running up to the injured kid with an scrape clean and sharp across her cheek. "EEEEHHHHH!!!!"Alexis screamed her ear-piercing scream. Kate took Alexis inside and scrambled through the cabnet and found a little Hello Kitty band-aid and stuck it cautiously on her.

Kate and Lexi walked into the hallway where all the other kids were holding snowman things. "Let me guess," she said. "You all wanna make a snowman." "Yes!" Mady responded. Kate and the kids went back outside and walked outside into their yard. All six of the sextuplets worked on the bottom part, the twins on the middle, and Kate started on the head.

Creating little trails of the kids' feet and streaks of the paths the snowballs made. "Collin!" Aaden screamed. "COLLIN! STOP ROLLING IT! IT'S BIG ENOUGH!!!!!" They all brought the huge balls to the middle of the yard and started putting them on top of each other.

"Ready to make a face?" The Gosselin family started making the snowman and deciding what do do for lunch when Jon called from Utah.

**Uh-oh. Jon....that can't be good. I gotta decide what to do with him....XD BYE!**


End file.
